


红叶

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, エレリ - Freeform, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	红叶

很久以前，遥远的东方来了一队使节，他们衣衫破旧，疲惫不堪，称自己穿越沙漠而来，要拜见艾尔迪亚国的王。他们带来各种各样的宝物作为献礼：有一经转动就永不会停止的陀螺，永远指向南方的磁针，用火中诞生的鸟的羽毛做成的帽子，还有如水一样柔滑，像蝉翼一样轻薄的布匹，据说是用一种小虫肚子里吐出的线织就的。喜爱奇珍异宝的国王把这些东西一一看过，都置在了一边。  
“没什么稀奇的。还有别的吗？”  
使节听闻，拿出一副长长的卷轴，举过头顶呈了上来。国王展开它，发现是一副园林图纸。  
“这是由我国最有本领的工匠绘制建造出来的皇家园林的详图。现在，园林已被焚毁，可是它的一草一木、一砖一瓦、每一处楼台、每一座迷宫都还描绘在这幅图里，谁拥有了这幅图，谁就等于拥有了这座世上最美丽的园林……”  
国王定睛细看，图纸上果然详尽地勾画着园林的所有细节，虽然只是一幅图画，但他却能清清楚楚地看到里面的每一样东西，包括每座房屋、每座亭子、花园的详细构建，每一棵树、每一座假山的位置，哪一扇窗户下挂着什么样的鸟笼，花架上摆放着什么样的瓷器，都描绘得明明白白。不仅如此，图中每一样东西的每一面都能清清楚楚地看到，实在非常神奇。国王立刻被这幅图纸深深地迷住了。  
国王问使节想要些什么作为回报，使节说他们的国家被大国马莱所灭，老国王也在动乱中身故，他将非常疼爱的小女儿托付给能与马莱相抗衡的艾尔迪亚，只求给她一个容身之处。  
使者挥挥手，殿堂便走上一个同朝霞一样美丽的公主，瀑布般棕黑的长发，翡翠一样的绿眼睛。她向国王行礼，声音动听得像黄鹂歌唱。国王见了，立刻爱上了她，决定娶她为妻。  
就这样，国王同时拥有了一卷宝贵的图纸和一个美丽的新王妃。国王对王妃非常宠爱，立刻下令在王宫的后山上建造和图纸上一模一样的园林，每一座房屋、每一处池塘、每一座假山和每一棵树都要与图中一模一样。图纸中的所有东西都标注得清晰无比，工匠们一看就明白了，但只有一样东西这个国家无论如何都没有，甚至见所未见——那就是图画上描绘的一种红叶树。它散布在整个园林大大小小的角落，有各种不同的形态，但都挂着火红的叶片，仿佛流淌着鲜血的花朵。少了这些红叶树，园林减色不少，显得平庸了许多。  
“这种树在我国被奉为神木，已经随着覆国一同绝灭了。幸而我临走时带了一颗种子，可以重新培育出来。”王妃说。  
国王大喜，便命她培育这种树。年轻的王妃将种子种在一个大花盆里，割破自己的手指在土壤里滴下一滴血。一个月后，种子发芽了，长出一株红色的幼苗。待幼苗长到花盆放不下的时候，王妃便将它移植到已经开始动工的园林，种在主殿的门前。树苗很快开始抽条，不久就长到一人多高，小小的树冠上长满娇美的红色叶子，叶子随风摇曳，周围的楼阁便染上一层绯红。随着小树的成长，正在兴建的园林的其它地方也先后冒出了同样的红色树苗，和图纸上描绘得一模一样。这些红叶树生长的速度非常惊人，几年后园林完工时，园子里已经诞生了一片红色树林，层层叠叠的红色仿佛最绚丽的红颜料晕染而成，而最初王妃种下的那棵树已经有两人合抱那么粗。  
不久，王妃有了身孕。国王带着王妃搬进了这座新的园子，王妃见到园中的景色，仿佛见到自己的家乡，高兴又伤感。她每日都到那棵最大的红叶树下默默伫立，像在祈祷似的对着它喃喃自语。  
实际上，多年前国王曾有过一个王后，也非常端庄漂亮，还生下过一个王子，叫做吉克。但王后自从生产后就落下了精神郁结的毛病，久而久之变得性情乖戾，和疯子没什么两样，国王只好把她送到一处偏僻的行宫长住。彼时艾尔迪亚国在一次冲突中被邻国马莱打败，被迫交出一个质子，不满五岁的吉克便被送去。国王从此过着孤独的生活，也慢慢变得脆弱多疑，但自从有了新王妃，便一日比一日好了起来。

可惜好景不长，新王妃在生下一个男孩后就难产去世了。国王大恸，再也无法从新的打击中恢复，干脆躲在园林内的寝宫里终日不理朝政。生下的小王子被大臣们取名为艾伦，和已故的母亲一样有棕黑的头发和翡翠般的绿眼睛。没有母亲疼爱、也没有父亲关心的小王子在园林里孤独地长大，他没有玩伴，唯独非常喜欢那些红叶树，尤其是王妃种下的最粗最大的那棵。他喜欢在红树林中绕着圈跑，边跑边数那些树，跑累了就回到那棵大树下睡上一觉，醒来时马上又精力充沛。仿佛是那树的魔力一般，王子成长得非常健康强壮，不仅个头长得快，头脑也非常灵敏，学习能力让最渊博的老师也为之惊叹。  
小王子六岁时，一桩怪事发生了。王妃种下的那棵红叶树突然以肉眼可见的速度一天天粗壮起来，长势之快令人乍舌。更奇怪的是树干从中段开始膨胀，一天比一天涨大，像是树干里长了一个巨大的瘤子，更夸张的说，就像整棵树怀孕了一般。人们畏惧这棵异变的树，想要把它砍掉，但国王不许任何人动它，因为这是已故王妃留下来的。  
只有小艾伦不害怕，他每天都去瞧瞧那棵树，摸它粗糙的表皮，和它说话。深冬的一天晚上，艾伦发现树干从中间裂了道口子，里面透出一丝光芒。他把眼睛对准那道口子往里看，发现里面是一个中空的大洞，其间蜷缩着一个和他一样大的、浑身赤裸的孩子。这孩子周身散发着一层柔和的白光，肌肤似山巅之雪般洁白，短发夜空般深邃，嘴唇像初熟的樱桃一样鲜嫩。孩子从沉睡中睁开眼睛，那双眼竟比宫中最贵重的蓝宝石还要漂亮。  
这美貌的孩子睁开眼的一瞬间，树洞咔嚓一声完全裂开了，孩子坐起来，在耀眼的光芒中与他对视。艾伦欢喜万分地把这个孩子搀扶出树洞，脱下自己的外衣给他披上。  
“你是谁？叫什么名字？”艾伦问。  
“我将是您的永远的伙伴和仆从，但我还没有名字。”孩子说道，声音尖尖细细的，说话时口中冒出白雾。  
艾伦想了想，给他取了一个名字。  
“利威尔，你就叫利威尔吧！”  
小王子拉着利威尔的手跑回自己的行宫，让侍从拿来最华丽的衣裳供他挑选，但利威尔只选了一套最朴素的白袍。朴素的衣着反而衬托出利威尔的端庄与纯洁，显得他更与众不同。艾伦对利威尔喜欢极了，与他形影不离，一起玩耍，一同进餐，上课时让他陪读，晚上在同一张床上就寝。宫中的人很快就知道了利威尔的存在，听说这是个大树里长出来的孩子，大家都觉得是妖精作乱，更有人猜测王妃本就是巫女，那些红叶树就是她施法长出来的，这孩子一定也是从法术中诞生的妖孽。不料国王听说有人讲已故王妃的坏话，勃然大怒，下令割掉了那些人的舌头，从此再没一个人敢背后议论利威尔。  
小艾伦和小利威尔每日在园中读书、下棋、骑马、上课，玩遍园林的每一处角落。利威尔爱好读书，艾伦就把园中的许多小亭子改造成专用的书屋，书屋低矮而幽闭，正好可以容纳两个人席地而坐，边读书边看窗外的风景。有时他们在里面玩着玩着睡着了，侍从不得不跑遍每一个书屋把两个孩子找回来。侍从背着他们往回走，所到之处红叶沙沙作响，许多叶片像被吸引似的离开树枝，落下一场斑斓的红雨。  
自从利威尔在这里降生，那些红叶树长得更茂盛了，一年四季地火红着，仿佛永生一样没有任何变化。利威尔教他们捡起那些落叶，熬成甜甜的糖浆，还教他们将红叶风干，制成特殊的红茶，用沸水冲泡，奇香四溢。艾伦十分喜欢红叶制成的糖和茶，因为和利威尔身上的味道很像。  
利威尔的天资聪颖得惊人，自从他成为陪读，王子的才能便黯然失色，样样功课都是利威尔学得更好，许多艾伦答不上的问题，利威尔都能出色地作出回答。没过多久，大臣们都认为他已经可以给艾伦当老师了。小王子非但不嫉妒，反而真的把利威尔当作老师来尊敬，而利威尔并未因此忘乎所以，仍然对艾伦保持着臣子的谦卑。

“利威尔，你真厉害！你是怎么记住这么多东西的？”  
“对我来说很简单，殿下，但我不知该怎么解释。”  
“可是书上没有的东西你也知道。”  
“只是碰巧我的记忆里也有而已，殿下。”  
王子望向利威尔的灼灼眼神大臣们都看在眼里，暗暗担心。老国王因为王妃的事不问朝政已经很久，大家都把未来的希望寄托在小王子艾伦的身上，眼看着艾伦日益依赖上利威尔，不免担忧类似的事再次发生。但利威尔沉静的蓝眼睛有通晓一切的智慧，他忠心耿耿辅佐艾伦，无任何分外之举，让王子年复一年的成长打消他们的顾虑。  
除了头脑出众，利威尔还有另一项本领，就是占卜。当朔月临空，他焚起用沉香和琥珀制作的香料，将象牙、兽角、鸟骨、虫翅和红叶放在一个龟壳里摇晃，筛在地上，观察东西分布的形状，然后做出预言。大到王都发生地震，太阳被星星吃掉，小到内侍长的帽子被红叶树上的鸟儿叼走，小王子从假山上跌下来撞掉第一颗乳牙，他都预测得准确无误。只是小王子还是个孩子，只会求利威尔占卜些孩子气的事情。  
实际上，老国王多年荒于朝政，王国上下早已一盘散沙，水灾和饥荒时有发生，年年有大批百姓逃往邻国马莱。腐朽的王朝可能随时都会崩塌，但国王不仅对一切不闻不问，还迷上了不知从哪里学来的炼金术，竟想着把已故王妃的灵魂召唤回来。如果有谁以理相劝，他就大发雷霆，好几个忠心的大臣都为此被发配边疆。久之谁也不愿再去管这些事，王国日渐衰落下去。小王子一天天懂事，知道了这些后，眉目挂上忧郁。又一个朔日，王子在厅堂中肃穆端坐，命利威尔焚起香占卜。  
“我的殿下，您想知道些什么？”  
“我想知道我和艾尔迪亚的未来。”  
利威尔默默注视他，转身进了内室，脱下身上穿的灰色麻袍，换上一件金线绣领的白纱袍，取出占卜的材料，一次又一次地重复那些步骤，一次又一次地摇头。  
“您会成为一个贤明的国王，”他郑重地对艾伦说，“但艾尔迪亚国会遭受炎厄和战祸。最终您将拯救这个国家。百姓会拥戴您，邻国会敬重您，您将青史留名。”  
“灾厄和战祸吗。”小小的王子很冷静。“利威尔，到时候你会在我身边吗？”  
“我会一直陪着您。”

王子十三岁那年的冬天，突然生了一场怪病，全国最好的医生都赶来为他医治，可就是没办法让他好起来。没人知道病因是什么，眼见原先活蹦乱跳的王子一天天消瘦下去，面孔苍白，嘴唇没了血色，漂亮的眼睛也失去神采，最后连坐起来的力气都没有了，眼看就要夭折。全国上下都在流传歌谣，说上天惩罚国王失道，要夺走他的儿子。国王心烦得得顾不上去追究这些流言，悄悄吩咐内宫总管为王子准备后事。利威尔则寸步不离王子身边，每天精心照料他的生活起居。  
“你说过我会当国王，看来预言是错的了。”艾伦躺在床榻上虚弱地对利威尔说。“我马上就要死了，就要离开你了。”  
“不会的，殿下，您会成为国王。”利威尔将白绢放在金质水盆中浸湿，用它擦去王子额上的虚汗。他温柔地看着王子，又掉转头望向窗外：“请您再坚持一下，那些树就要开花了。”  
这是冬天，怎么可能有花开出来呢？艾伦张了张嘴，可没力气说出来就昏迷过去了。  
第二天早上，人们惊愕地发现，园中的红叶树一夜之间开满了从未见过的白花，一时让人以为是下了雪。那些花朵如此繁杂美丽，甚至没有一个画家能惟妙惟肖地描摹下来。利威尔率领众人采下这些白花，将它们晾干，捣碎，煎熬成药喂艾伦喝下。服药后第一天，王子的眼睛有了神采，第二天，他的脸色红润了，第三天，他有了坐起来的力气，到了第七天，他已经恢复如初，能够自由自在地走动了。  
老国王大喜过望，重重地奖赏了利威尔，同时让人加倍呵护那些红叶树，感谢它们救了自己的儿子。利威尔把赏赐的华服和首饰都收了起来，仍旧穿着朴素的衣服一心一意照料王子，日日用白花煎药喂他，直到他彻底康复，比以前还要强壮。  
某天王子骑马归来，走进准备好的浴池沐浴。池水中洒了些之前剩下的白花和新摘的红叶，泛着淡淡的粉色，是利威尔为他准备的，只要在这种水中泡浴，立刻就可恢复体力。利威尔来到池边，蹲下来为他撩水清洗，今天他穿了件与平时不同的衣服，更轻薄也更透明，身体在衣料下若隐若现，令艾伦看得恍惚。  
艾伦双臂张开靠在池沿，将头后仰，在蒸汽升腾中闭上眼睛，感受热流在四肢百骸蓄积。利威尔柔软的手心与他肌肤相贴，以精油按揉他的肩背，搓洗他的胸脯。他睁开眼，透过氤氲缭绕看利威尔清秀粉嫩的脸，忽然觉得那双湛蓝的眸子在水雾的烘托下多了几分没见过的神秘和暧昧。他探头过去吻了利威尔，把他拉进浴池中。利威尔的衣服一沾到水就化得无影无踪，露出一个小巧玲珑的白身子，两颊绯红地勾住艾伦的脖颈，柔韧的双腿在水中软绵绵地缠上他的腰，回吻上去。王子的阳物在利威尔的搓动下硬挺勃发，插进一个陌生狭窄的肉洞，被奇妙的快乐包围，浑然不觉地在水中出了精。他将利威尔抱回卧榻，整整一天都没有出来。  
利威尔成为艾伦床伴的事情很快不再是秘密，不过已经没人大惊小怪了，王子已经到了娶亲的年龄，身边又一直伴着这样一个仙子似的的少年，发生什么都是天性使然。从此王子的寝宫深夜常常传出销魂蚀骨的喘息声和呻吟声，听到的人心照不宣，仆从们白天碰见利威尔，总忍不住艳羡地多瞄他几眼。  
园中的书屋也成了他们幽会的秘密地点，路过那些小亭子，有时能从小窗里看见高高翘起的两条白腿随着节奏颠颤。利威尔瘫软在艾伦身下，于连绵极乐中蒸腾出一股濡湿的香气，眼里泪光迷朦地哀求，下面却淫荡地嘬紧王子的阳具，而王子扶住他的脖子，温柔地向更深处挺入，将秘道尽头灌满泥泞稠浓。  
“你会怀上我的孩子吗？”一天晚上，王子从小憩中醒来，突然问出一个可笑的问题。  
利威尔笑，指尖轻轻绕着他赤裸的胸膛画圈：“您会有很多孩子的。”  
王子突然一阵伤感，掉下眼泪。“我不想当国王了。”  
“命运是不会改变的。”利威尔说。  
利威尔起身穿衣，点起用沉香、茱萸、栀子和侧柏叶制做的香薰，在他玲珑细白的手指摆弄下，令人安心的神秘香气飘满整个屋子。王子在这股香气中平静下来。利威尔在无色的香雾中为艾伦拉下帐幔，吹熄了灯盏。“我不能预见所有的未来，但我可以确定在经历很多事情之后，您会过得非常幸福。”  
秋天到来，意想不到的事发生了。园中的红叶突然大量地枯萎，脱落，留下光秃秃的树冠也好像害了绝症，变得干瘪黢黑，如同死木。宫门前最大最粗的那棵树也没能幸免，一片叶子也没有剩下。少了那些红色，美丽的园林一下子黯然无光。人们动用了一切医治的办法，都没能挽救这些树，往后再不会有白雪红叶的绝景。  
老国王失去了缅怀王妃的唯一寄托，悲痛欲绝，不愿再看见那些残破的枯枝，下令把所有的红叶树都砍掉，只留下王妃亲手栽种的那棵大树。但底下人稀里糊涂传错了命令，连同最大的那棵也砍掉了。三人合抱的大树被锯倒后，留下的树桩仍宽大得惊人，浅葱色的树桩断面渗出晶莹的汁液，是还有生命的迹象。这棵大树并没有死，却被硬生生地砍倒了。大树断成两截的那一刻，利威尔捂住心口跌坐在地，艾伦连忙过去搀扶，只见他面如纸色。  
“艾尔迪亚国的灾祸要提前到来了。”  
国王听闻最心爱的大树被不慎错砍，暴怒之下，杀掉了所有奉命砍树的人和他们的家眷。至此，没人不对国王又畏又恨，生怕哪天就因为一点小事丢掉脑袋。满朝上下人心惶惶，各地亦是蠢蠢欲动，都说国王害了疯病，已经无力统治国家。艾尔迪亚国危机四伏，随时可能发生叛乱。  
下一个朔日，利威尔又占卜了一次。红叶没有了，他就用竹叶沾上自己的血作为替代品。香烟在屋中升腾，他盯着摇出的图案看了许久，说：  
“国王会死于最亲的人之手，上百只铁蹄奔腾而来，又踏着废墟而去。王宫在火中燃烧，牺牲者的鲜血浸透土壤。”  
“太可怕了，一定要阻止这一切的发生。”艾伦说。  
“命运不可改变，”利威尔说，“但我们可以提早做些准备。”  
马莱国王听说艾尔迪亚的国王心情愁闷，送来一批礼物供国王消遣。其中有会唱歌的机械夜莺，摇动手柄就能看见人影跳舞的小黑箱子，用一到夜里就会发光的石头做的宫灯，会自己演奏的七弦琴等等。利威尔听说国王收下了这些礼物，托人警告他不要碰这些东西。  
然而国王还是禁不住好奇心，一样样打开了它们，其中一本讲炼金术的书很让他感兴趣，他捧着那本书整日阅读，非常入迷。书页因为老旧黏在一起，国王便用手指沾口水翻书。书被读完之后，燃起青色的火焰消失了。不久后，国王突然患上一种怪病，口不能言，全身不停地流血，不到一个月竟就这样驾崩了。  
国王死前虽没能来得及立传位诏书，但按律应当由年满十五岁的艾伦继承王位。除了前任王后的亲信以外，没人对此有异议，因为长子吉克已做了邻国的质子，失去了继承的机会。艾伦被拥立为新的国王，加冕仪式将择日举行。  
即将做国王的艾伦很是不安，又要求利威尔占卜，这次利威尔头一回拒绝了主上的要求。  
“来不及了。”  
“什么来不及？”  
“等不到下一个朔日，马莱就会攻打过来。吉克和马莱国达成了交易，是他们合伙送来那本有毒的书，害死了您的父王。他们一定会来夺取王位的，最迟也在加冕日之前。”  
“既然你知道，为什么不提前揭穿？”艾伦发怒了，这还是他头一回对利威尔动怒。  
“先王有他的命数，艾尔迪亚国有它的运数。”  
艾伦冷静下来。“利威尔，你一定已经有对策了对吗？说来听听，我都能做些什么？”  
“恕我不能透露给您。”  
艾伦起身回到内室，隔着帘幕，利威尔听到他砸东西的声音。

不日，吉克果然带着马莱的军队前来攻打艾尔迪亚，发檄文说国王是被篡谋者艾伦和他的佞臣利威尔一起毒杀的，限艾尔迪亚人三日之内交出凶手，把王位还给长子，否则就要闯入王宫大开杀戒。腐朽的王国军队没做多少抵抗就被讨伐军长驱直入，原先拥立艾伦的那些大臣早已跑了，另外一些打算抓住艾伦和利威尔交给讨伐军。幸而利威尔事先给几个被发配的忠臣们发去了密函，他们此时带着自己的人马回到王都，到约好的地点接上乔装成平民的艾伦出城避难。艾伦拉上利威尔要一起上车，但利威尔推开了他。

“我不用跟你一起走，我要留在这里。”  
“留在这怎么行？吉克一定会杀了你的！”  
“我还有要做的事情，这是为了您，我的殿下。”利威尔摸摸王子的脸，给他一个临别吻。  
讨伐军的火把已遥遥可望，车马在王子的哭叫声中渐远。利威尔回到空荡荡的王宫，马上被人抓住绑了起来，架到已经攻进来的首领吉克面前跪下。吉克手持宝剑，大摇大摆坐在王座上，冷冰冰地笑着。  
“我弟弟在哪儿？”他问道。

“他去了一个安全的地方，你找不到的。”  
吉克细细打量他。“你就是那个使用法术妖媚惑主的利威尔吧？听说你是个从树干里蹦出来的妖精，神通广大无所不知，今天就给我们看看你的本事怎样？”  
他们把利威尔双手向前捆起，拴在马后，策马狂奔，绕着王宫拖行一圈又一圈，直到他衣衫破烂，浑身是血。奄奄一息的利威尔被重新扔到吉克面前，逼问王子的去向。  
“我不会告诉你的。”利威尔昂着头冷若冰霜地回答。

吉克走下来捏住他小巧的下巴，看他雪白脸庞上的血迹和波澜不惊的蓝眼睛，满腔恨意化为另一种残忍的兴趣。  
“那就让所有人看看你的真面目吧！”  
他们把利威尔拉到宫门前那棵大树桩旁，把他按在上面扒光衣服，露出遍体鳞伤的洁白躯体。无数只肮脏的手争先恐后伸上来，摸遍利威尔的全身，兴奋得哈哈大笑。  
“看啊，这家伙平时装神弄鬼，现在还不是像条虫子一样狼狈！”  
“这幅德性，他真的会法术？”  
“只是个养在深宫中的玩物罢了！天知道他在多少贵族的床上待过！”

“艾国的贵族们能，我们也能！”  
吉克率先解开铠甲，揪住利威尔的头发凶狠地操进他的身体，血顺着利威尔颤抖的大腿流下来，但他一声不吭。利威尔忍受蹂躏的模样激起了他们更强的兽欲，他们轮番强暴了他，把阳具塞进他的嘴，在他头上、身上射精和小便，踢打他的伤处，直到他被折磨得不成人形。  
“小贱货，如果你还不松口，我们就只能把你漂亮的脑袋砍掉了。”吉克一边按着利威尔抽插一边对他说。

“那么……请把我的头……面朝东，放在这个树桩上，我想……看着家乡的方向。”  
利威尔闭上双眼伏在树桩上，伸直雪白的脖颈。一个士兵抄起斧子，手起刀落砍掉了利威尔的头。鲜血像喷泉一样从砍断的脖腔里源源不断地喷出，将整个树桩都染红后，又将附近的土地染成一片褐紫。吉克在无头身体里射到心满意足后，抓起滚落在地的头颅，只见那双沾了泥的蓝眼珠半睁着，已像玻璃一样混浊。吉克轻蔑地笑了笑，将尸身一脚踢开，把头颅挂在自己的马头上，一把火点燃了宫殿，就带着人马搜寻艾伦的藏身之处去了。  
可不知为何，吉克的人马就是怎么也走不出王宫所在的那座山，他们擒着火把走了半夜，还是在原地打转。山上的道路好像在随时变换一样，月亮也彻底没了踪影，而这座山向来猛兽出没，不到天明，吉克的人马就散得七零八落，不是摔下悬崖就是被猛兽吃掉了，竟没有一个人活着出来。城外待命的马莱军队见形势不对，也掉头撤退了。  
三天之后，艾伦终于回到王宫，对着一片焦黑的废墟欲哭无泪。有人告诉了他在发生在利威尔身上的事，让他痛悔得几乎昏阙过去。可他寻遍了整座园林，都没有找到利威尔的遗体，只有染成血红的大树桩诉说着三天前的惨剧。王子只得给利威尔修建了一座衣冠冢，为他守灵三天，这才接受加冕，成为艾尔迪亚有史以来最年轻的国王。  
王国在新王的统领下渐渐走向正轨，但是新王始终没有娶亲。他对利威尔苦苦思念，在每个朔日拿出利威尔用过的占卜材料想要效仿，但得不到任何启示。  
一年后的春天，有人发现雨后的大树桩上长出了一截嫩芽。当天夜里，国王在梦里见到了利威尔。  
“请陛下亲手给树桩浇水，要每天不断地浇，等园中再次长满红叶的时候，我就能回到您身边。”  
艾伦醒来后立刻奔到园中给大树桩浇水，之后每天如此，更多鲜红的嫩芽长了出来。半年后，树桩上长出了新的枝干，一年后，原先荒芜的各处也都冒出了熟悉的小树苗，十八个月后，茂密的红叶再度填满园内的天空，国王在其间信步，回忆往昔感慨万千。忽然间他感觉到了什么，心砰砰跳起来，一转身，见利威尔正活生生站在他面前，比从前更加荣光焕发，清丽动人。  
艾伦娶了利威尔做王后，从此他们长久地生活在一起，生了很多像红叶一样美丽的孩子，度过了幸福快乐的一生。

END.


End file.
